


No More Sherlock Jumping on the Bed

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Five times Sherlock jumped on the bed, and one time he didn’t have to.





	No More Sherlock Jumping on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talizora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/gifts), [happydaysahead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysahead/gifts).



> Written for the H.I.A.T.U.S. prompt "Bedsharing."

**1.**  
  
One night Sherlock was jumping on the bed.  
He fell off and bumped his head.  
In came the doctor, and the doctor said,  
“No more Sherlock jumping on the bed.”  
  
Sherlock gazed woozily up at John from the spot on the floor where he’d landed.  John knelt down to examine him.  
  
“You don’t appear to have a concussion, but just to be on the safe side I’d better stay in here with you tonight, so I can wake you up every couple of hours to check on you,” John said.  
  
Sherlock made no objection.  
  
***  
  
**2.**  
  
The next night Sherlock was jumping on the bed.  
He fell off and bumped his head.  
In came the doctor, and the doctor said,  
“No more Sherlock jumping on the bed!”  
  
“I think I might have a concussion,” Sherlock said.  “You’d better stay in here again tonight, so you can wake me up every couple of hours to check.”  
  
John made no objection.  
  
***  
  
**3.**  
  
The third night Sherlock was jumping on the bed.  
He fell off and bumped his head.  
In came the doctor, and the doctor said,  
_“No more Sherlock jumping on the bed!”_  
  
“It’s for an experiment, John,” Sherlock explained.  
  
“Well, I suppose I’m going to have to stay in here again tonight,” John said.  
  
Sherlock made no objection.  
  
***  
  
**4.**  
  
The fourth night Sherlock was jumping on the bed.  
He fell off and bumped his head.  
In came the doctor, and the doctor said,  
**_“No more Sherlock jumping on the bed!”_**  
  
“But John —”  
  
“No, Sherlock.  I don’t care if it’s for an experiment.  Even _your_ thick skull can only take so many hits without serious damage.”  
  
“I suppose you’ll have to stay with me again, to make sure I don’t have a concussion,” Sherlock said.  
  
John made no objection.   
  
***  
  
**5.**  
  
The fifth night Sherlock was jumping on the bed.  
He fell off and bumped his head.  
In came the doctor, and the doctor said,  
**_“NO MORE SHERLOCK JUMPING ON THE BED!”_**  
  
Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off before he could begin.   
  
“This is getting ridiculous.  You don’t have to keep banging your head in order to get me to spend the night with you.  If you want me to share your bed, all you have to do is ask,” John said, sliding under the duvet.  
  
Sherlock made no objection.  
  
***  
  
**+1.**  
  
John and Sherlock, together in the bed,  
Taking turns giving head.  
In came Mrs. Hudson, and this is what she said:  
_“I knew you wouldn’t need two beds.”_

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
